Want
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Sirius is feeling curious. James decides to indulge him. Happy Thanksgiving. Yaoi oneshot, sequel will be added later. M for lemon and some language


**Want**

**Summary: Sirius is feeling a little curious. James decides to indulge him. Oneshot, sequel will be coming soon. **

**Pairing: Sirius and James**

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

_Happy Thanksgiving_

"Everyone gets curious once in a while, huh Sirius?" James eyed Sirius seductively, making him swallow nervously and blush like a school girl.

"N-no, I'm not curious," Sirius lied, fidgeting. "W-why would you say that?

"Because of your face…and your moaning last night." Sirius turned an even brighter shade of red, turning his head away from the glinting eyes of his friend, James Potter. It was true, though, Sirius had had a rather detailed wet dream last night starring none other then James. It didn't help that they shared a room with all the other boys in the house, and they _all _heard him cry and moan to the ceiling. He was sure he even called out James's name a few times too… "Why don't we try it out?"

But he didn't expect James to bring it up, and then suggest they _try it out. _

"I-I wasn't…" Sirius couldn't lie, he knew James had heard. But he couldn't help feeling extremely embarrassed that his long lasting crush had figured out his fantasies…

"It's okay, Sirius," James purred, taking a step forward and gently placing his hand on Sirius's chest. Sirius held his breath, sure James could feel his erratic heartbeat even through his heavy school uniform. He then leaned close to Sirius's ear, his lips touching it while Sirius tried not to moan outright at James's hot breath. "It's mutual, you know. I know the techniques. I can make it feel good." A small whimper escaped Sirius's lips, and James chuckled. "That's what I thought. Shall we return to our room?" Sirius merely nodded, unable to say a single word as James took his hand and lead him away from the school's front lawn. He hoped James was serious about claiming it was mutual, because he didn't think James could love him as much as he loved James.

But he'd take what he could get.

They reached the Gryffindor dorm in no time, thanks to both of their eagerness. Once they entered the empty room, James tossed Sirius on his bed and tackled him, straddling his thin hips.

"J-James…" He murmured before James attacked his lips, kissing him with ferocity Sirius didn't know he had. Their bodies rubbed together, creating friction that made Sirius moan against James's perfect, plump lips. With his mouth now open, James dove his tongue in, tasting Sirius's sweet cavern with delight. When they parted, Sirius was panting heavily, a trail of saliva dribbling down his chin. James wiped it away with a grin.

"More?" He asked, and Sirius nodded enthusiastically, already noticing a giant bugle form in his pants. It was just like his dream, only better;

It was _real. _

The tightness in his crotch grew even more as James leaned down and started unbuttoning his shirt. It was gone in an instant, showing Sirius's chest to James's hungry eyes. Without hesitation, he began running his hands over the perfect abdomen, dusting along his revealed body before reaching his pink, pert nipples. James pinched them both, and Sirius squeaked at the slight twinge.

"Sorry…" James apologized, but still smiling, he took Sirius's left nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Sirius tangled his hands in James's silky hair, panting as James bit down, trapping the perked bud between his teeth.

"J-James!" He cried out, not ashamed to use his voice. He was a naturally loud person. "M-more! D-do it more!" James smirked around his nipple and switched to the other one, slurping until he felt Sirius's arousal poke into his, and he groaned aloud.

"Y-you're really excited," he commented slyly, removing his hand from Sirius's chest to palm his clothed erection. Sirius bit his lip in an attempt to quite his cries, but James massaged them with his forefinger and thumb until Sirius was forced to let his lips part.

"I want to hear your voice," he said huskily. "Let me hear you scream my name!" Sirius whimpered at his lust-filled words, merely nodding his agreement. James rubbed their erections together again as he leaned down and gently nibbled on Sirius's neck, making small, purple marks that marked Sirius as his. They rocked against each other more, until both of them were so hard, it was becoming painful. Sirius's neck and shoulders were littered with hickeys and puncture marks, and the slight sting of pain made him even more aroused. He moaned every time James pressed against him, or licked up his throat, just like he had asked.

"Y-you're…really good at t-this…!" Sirius gasped, bucking his hips into James's, wanting to go faster already.

"I'm glad you like it…" James slithered down, placing one more sweet kiss to Sirius's jaw before coming face to face with his hard bulge. He held his breath as James slowly undid his pants.

"W-wait!" Sirius interrupted him. "I-I thought y-you were going to be t-top!"

"No, I receive much better," James smirked and pulled Sirius's pants down to his knees. "And besides, it feels amazing to enter someone, and I want you to be completely satisfied." Sirius said no more as his rock-hard member was presented to James, standing erect against his stomach, throbbing and twitching. Being exposed to James like that was so arousing, he impatiently wriggled his ass to show James just how excited he was. He didn't feel embarrassed anymore; James was the only person he'd want to be naked before.

"Wow, Sirius…" James breathed, flushing scarlet at Sirius's…_generous _length. "It's…huge."

"J-James…!" Sirius exclaimed, his face turning hot at the "compliment."

"Sorry, sorry…" James lowered his head, his lips inches from Sirius's cock. "I hope it'll fit inside me without tearing."

"T-tearing? I--"

"Shh, don't worry, it'll be fine. If I get you wet enough, it won't hurt as much." Sirius was about to argue, but James's tongue had wrapped around the head of his cock, preventing him from saying anything comprehensible.

The last thing he wanted to do what hurt his precious James, but he seemed confident enough to know what he was doing. That sparked a realization in him; James must have done this with others to know exactly how everything worked.

Jealously flared up in Sirius's stomach and he dug his fingernails into James's dark hair to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"D-don't ever do t-this with anyone else!" He ordered, wondering if demanding this of James would offend him…it was too late now. "O-only me!" James halted entirely, raising his eyes to meet Sirius's; there was anger in those blue depths, but also mixed with hurt. Sirius immediately felt guilty.

"I would never do that to you," he said coldly. "I can't believe you would even think I'd something so terrible. True, I've slept with many others before you, but that's doesn't matter now." He delicately kissed Sirius's hip bone. "I love you." Tears spilled out from Sirius's hazy eyes, and he did nothing to stop them; he was proud of the tears, because they were for something wonderful.

"Don't cry!" James swiped the moisture away from Sirius's face, kissing his reddening cheeks. "I…I'm sorry for being rash! I would never do this with anyone but you, I promise." Sirius sniffled slightly, James's promise so heart lifting, he knew it was sincere.

"I love you too!" He said without hesitation, and he was proud to notice he had lost his stutter for that important moment.

"Good," James concluded approvingly, continuing the rather enjoyable blowjob. The tip of his tongue pressed into the slit of Sirius's cock, pushing back the heavy flow of precum leaking from it. Sirius reflectively arched his back in response to the contact, needing his release. James was teasing him on purpose, giving him pleasure, but not enough to bring him to orgasm. But he didn't want to come just yet, he didn't want it to be over so fast.

James must have understood, for he pulled away, but not before he gave a gentle kiss to the tip of Sirius's cock.

Sirius lay there panting, his whole body tingling with the aftereffect of James's presence, still lingering over him.

James wiped his mouth. "Okay, close your eyes."

"…what?"

"Just do it." Sirius suspiciously closed his eyes, and felt James shift around on the bed. He heard him breathing heavily, a slurping noise, and then a pained gasp. Sirius so badly wanted to open his eyes, but he listened to James and kept them shut.

Then, James started moaning, obviously trying to keep them in but not succeeding. The slurping noise had gotten louder, now accompanied by dripping as something pooled onto the bed.

Finally, Sirius couldn't take it anymore and he snapped his eyes open. There, he saw James crouching on his knees with his legs spread. His left hand was between his legs, thrusting in and out of himself, while his right hand stroked his erection vigorously. At first, Sirius couldn't say anything; his eyes were focused on the delicious twitching of James's ass, as his slick fingers penetrated the ridiculously small hole. He hadn't noticed Sirius watching him, so his movements didn't slow.

Sirius didn't know if he wanted to stop him or keep watching. He could tell by James's harsh noises that it hurt, and Sirius could understand why. He had never done that to himself before, since he didn't think that was even _possible_…but after James emitted a rather loud, injured groan, Sirius decided to intervene.

"J-James…" At the sound of his soft, tentative voice, James spun around, blushing furiously. He yanked his fingers out and hid them behind his back, as if he was trying to pretend he hadn't been doing anything.

"Sirius!" He said indignantly, but his voice was more embarrassed than angry. "I told you to close your eyes!"

"That looks like it hurts." Sirius ignored James's accusing statement and crept forward, daring to reach out and touch James's chest. James inhaled sharply, but didn't protest as Sirius ran his hands over the smooth, alabaster skin. He saw out of the corner of his eye that liquid dribbled down James' thighs, and he licked his lips lustfully. He never thought he'd be one to actually _want_ to shove his fingers inside another male, but the desire was there, pure and intense, clouding his vision with a sheen of longing.

He brushed past James's nipples, not missing the tiny wince that came with it. Sirius pinched the perky, pink nipples, earning a satisfied moan. He looked up at James, but his eyes were closed. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and latched onto a nipple, nibbling softly. James moaned louder, Sirius's disobedience long forgotten. Sirius knew he had wanted to prepare himself without the hot glare of his partner's shining eyes, but what was the use of love making if they didn't share everything? Sirius wanted to touch every part of James, feel every unique detail that made him fall in love in the first place.

He closed his eyes and moved more freely, biting and sucking on James's nipple. He used his hand to pinch the other one, making it gleam red and hard.

James tangled his fingers in Sirius's hair, pulling and tugging in search of a way to keep his voice down. But that proved to be useless, as James let out every sound that rose in his throat. The noises were shrill and laced with pleasure, making Sirius's erection twitch dangerously. It was almost impossible to keep his knees steady as he suckled on Sirius's nipples. He figured that must be a signal to keep moving.

He removed his mouth with a succulent _pop_, pulling back to gaze at his work; James's chest was littered with hickeys, bright purple and blooming like they were brutal bruises. James shuddered, his hands trembling at his sides, dripping drool from when they were embedded inside him.

"That felt pretty good," he breathed. "Do you want to keep going?" Sirius nodded eagerly, but he was still wary of how much this would hurt. He had a general idea of how gay sex worked, but he had never experience it for himself, so he didn't know what the outcome would be with such young teenagers. James might have been practiced, but Sirius wasn't. And the top was the one who was supposed to have all the knowledge…

"Do you want to…" James swallowed nervously. "Stretch me?"

"That's what you were doing?" Sirius's eyes wandered to James's legs, still dripping slightly. James nodded. "Yeah…I'll be gentle, I promise."

"I trust you." Sirius's heart swelled at the simple sentence, showing James's loyalty to him, and how much he was depending on Sirius right now. In this situation, the bottom had to rely completely on the top, and had to be willing to spread his legs and submit themselves. Sirius never saw James as the type of person to voluntarily succumb to his partner. He was sure James was the dominant one in all his other relationships, but this one was special. The others, he didn't care about, or at least, that's what Sirius told himself. He wondered idly who the lucky students were, but he didn't ask. He didn't want James to get defensive, and besides, it didn't matter anymore. James was with _him _now.

The creaking of the bed brought Sirius back into reality. James was laying on his back, his legs spread, his hips lifted. His hands were folded awkwardly together, avoiding Sirius's gaze. He was obviously embarrassed, and Sirius felt a rush of admiration for James's dedication to make him feel good. He was usually so loud and self-assured, never letting himself surrender to someone else's certainty. He hated to be wrong and he hated to be weak.

But this definitely showed he was willing to do anything for the sake of his love for Sirius, even yielding himself to Sirius's touches and control.

This spark of awe was quickly replaced by an overwhelming feeling of yearning, feral craving boiling in the pit of his stomach. _James_ was being submissive to _him._ He could do just about anything right now; James was completely at his mercy. It wasn't like Sirius would be cruel and take advantage of this. He would make sure James felt good, - no, great - better than all of the other fucks he'd had in his life.

He crouched down between James's legs, gawking at his hole like it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. James squirmed impatiently, so Sirius shook his head and leaned in further, praying he wouldn't mess up.

He pressed the tip of his finger against the tight hole, feeling it give way in welcome. Sirius held his breath and pushed it in up to the knuckle.

James squeezed his eyes shut, but he didn't cry out. He was probably used to a single finger, since he had already attempted to do it himself.

Sirius felt around, marveling at the soft and squishy material enveloping his finger. He felt the walls tightened around him, twitching and sucking it in even deeper. Sirius pushed it in as far as it would go before wiggling it around, prodding the spongy walls curiously. James's ass was miraculously smooth and tender, plump and perfect under Sirius's caresses. It belied his coarse, straggly appearance.

"S-Sirius, add another f-finger," James instructed, and Sirius felt intimidated under the orders. He didn't want to have James telling him what to do, instead of just lying there and _feeling_, like he was supposed to.

Sirius forced another finger inside next to the other, and this time, James tensed up. He gripped the sheets, gritting his teeth as he was stretched past normal. Entering through here would almost always hurt, but Sirius wanted it to hurt as little as possible. He was so afraid of breaking James, though he knew he could handle a little pain. He wasn't that weak, but this was a different circumstance. James was unbelievably aroused, becoming overly sensitive in the heat of the atmosphere. Sirius guessed his senses were highly intensified, feeling every miniscule touch like fire.

"Use them like a scissor," James said. "A-and stretch me."

"Shh…" Sirius calmed him. "Don't talk. I want to make you feel so great, you won't be able to talk at all. Don't worry about me. I promise I'll do a good job." James smiled at Sirius, showing his agreement.

Sirius continued, but he still thought it wasn't good enough. James was only stretched enough to hold two fingers, and although Sirius didn't think himself to be unnaturally large, he knew his cock was bigger than two fingers.

He ran over solutions in his mind, and the decision he came to made his heart pound and his throat go dry.

He shakily took out his fingers, and James exhaled shallowly, missing the warm feeling of them inside him.

He was about to sit up and question his lover, but Sirius was hurriedly lifting his legs up even more, so his knees just barely touched his shoulders.

"I…I want to lick down there," Sirius confessed nervously, hoping James didn't think that was too gross and refuse him. He would usually think it was gross too, but somehow, thinking about doing it to James made his arousal increase ten fold.

"Down there?" James didn't sound disgusted, just thoughtful. "If you're okay with it."

"Yeah…j-just tell me if you want to stop okay?" James nodded, and Sirius squeezed his thighs in anticipation. He reached his head forward until he was mere millimeters away from James's entrance. Seeing it up close was better, and he noticed all the small movements it had been making since this started. Down there, he didn't look like a top.

Sirius carefully stuck his tongue out and licked a delicate trail up James's crack.

James cried out, bucking hips upward into empty air. Sirius took that as a sign that he had done good.

"Sirius…" James gasped. "You act so boldly."

"I-I wanted to taste you," Sirius admitted.

James chuckled. "Do I taste good?"

"Very."

"Good. Now lick me some more." Sirius obeyed, diving back into the pillow-like cheeks. Instead of just boring licks, he decided to go a step further.

He pressed his face into James's ass and forced his tongue inside the tight channel.

James screamed piercingly, tears spilling down his face. They weren't unhappy tears, quite the opposite. They were tears of pleasure, the heat so powerful, James couldn't control himself.

Sirius was enjoying himself as well. Instead of thinking the act he was doing was dirty, he thought it was incredibly hot. James contracted around his tongue, and Sirius couldn't wait for that sensation to be wrapped around his cock.

He thrust his tongue in and out, symbolizing penetration. He knew James got it when he arched his back, forcing his ass into Sirius's face. He was buried in the soft flesh, the smell of sex and sparkling innocence filling his noise. James had such a distinctive scent, so strong and beautiful, so hard to wither. It was sharp and dark, like a starry night-time sky or the rippling edges of a frozen lake.

Even in such a private, sexual place, James kept that inimitable scent.

After he was satisfied, Sirius pulled back, licking his lips. James's legs fell limp onto the bed, trembling.

"Wow," he breathed. "I never thought you were the type of person to lick another guy like that…" He sighed contently. "I love it."

"Can we do more?" Sirius ventured, climbing on top of James and peppering kisses around his neck and jaw.

"Yeah. Please enter me." Sirius grabbed James's thighs and lifted them up, hooking them over his shoulders. He didn't know many positions, so he thought going with the missionary one would be the best choice.

He grasped his throbbing cock, begging for release, and guided it to James's entrance. The heat took over the tip in a second, wanting more. Sirius took a deep breath and ever so slowly, pushed forward.

Immediately, velvet walls crushed his erection, swallowing him hole. He hadn't meant to do it all in one single thrust, but he had gone in so easily, he couldn't stop.

James whimpered, clutching the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He writhed around, trying to find a comfortable position to relax. Sirius gazed at his lover sympathetically, rubbing gentle circles on his hips to calm him down. He couldn't stand seeing James in pain, but he knew after this part was over, it would feel wonderful.

After a few moments, James managed to loosen up. He breathed out deeply until he gave Sirius permission to move.

Sirius clumsily pulled back until he was only about half buried, and then pushed back in, at the same lazy pace. James squeezed his eyes shut, more tears dribbling over the closed lids. Sirius leaned forward and licked them off, afraid of moving his hands from James's legs. He was afraid that if he let go, he might hurt James more. He was taking all the precautions, going on raw instinct to make this safe. He realized suddenly that he hadn't put on a condom.

"Fuck!" Sirius swore, making James look up at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to put on a condom!" James chuckled, petting Sirius's shoulder.

"I don't want a condom," he told him. "I can't get pregnant, and neither of us are carrying any diseases, so…I want to feel you come inside me." Sirius flushed, imagining what it would be like to come deep inside James, fill him with his life-giving seed. Coming by himself would never be the same again.

Sirius dismissed his worry and thrust again, gently and carefully. James cried out, but not as loud and strained as before. He was accustoming to it.

"Can I go faster?" Sirius asked.

"Uh huh. Do it….harder." Sirius gulped down a moan and rolled his hips faster. His cock slid in and out of James like butter, making squelching noises and dribbling salvia and cum onto the sheets. It made mysterious dark stains on Sirius's bed, and he hoped to remember to wash them himself, so nobody saw. Those kind of stains were easily recognized.

Soon, Sirius was snapping his hips up forcefully, pounding into James with hard, enthusiastic slams. Skin slapped against skin, making Sirius's eyes water, his fingernails digging into James's thighs. James screamed and moaned, thrashing in bursts of ecstasy. Sirius wanted to burn the image into his mind, so he could always think about the erotic face James was making, the lewd sounds, the yearning cries. Between moans, he'd pant out Sirius's name, or something else that was naughty.

"Yes!" James shrieked. "God yes, S-Sirius! It f-feels so good!" Sirius grunted to show he liked the dirty talking, urging James to continue. "Y-you're big and t-throbbing inside me! I-I love you!" Sirius's rhythm strengthened, ramming mercilessly into James's lithe body.

"I love you!" Sirius repeated, his voice breaking as he felt his climax approaching. By the look on James's face, he was close too. "I want to come together!"

"Y-yes!" James threw his head back, panting heavily, his chest shuddering as a coil tightened in his belly.

They didn't need to warn each other of their orgasms. They knew when they would come, just by looking at each other. Sirius hoped James would come first, so Sirius could feel him clench around him, sending him spiraling over the edge.

"S-Sirius!!" James screamed one more time before coming, arching high off the bed as he shot all over his face and stomach.

Instantly, he clamped down on Sirius's cock, pressing the semen out of it. Sirius released, the hot bubbling in his stomach bursting, sending all the cum with it. It was so incredible coming inside James. He could feel excess cum spilling out back onto his length, but most of it got buried in James's passage. They shared a passionate moment together, binding them as lovers.

Sirius gracelessly collapsed on top of James, desperately trying to catch his breath. The splattered cum on his chest smeared over Sirius's as they embraced, sliding between their bodies like thick cream.

Before they said anything, Sirius placed a gentle kiss to James's lips. James deepened it hungrily, their tongues battling energetically. They both tasted sweat, and the other's special scent they knew by heart.

Sirius nestled his head in James's shoulder, cuddling affectionately. They wrapped their arms around each other, making sure no gap remained between them.

Their erections slowly wilted as they simmered down from their euphoric high. Once they could speak, Sirius said,

"I'm really happy. I've always wanted to do that."

"I know," James said. "And me too. Does this mean we're together now?" Sirius nodded tiredly, snuggling in response.

"I want to do it again," he yawned.

"Not right now." James stroked Sirius's sweat-matted hair. "You're exhausted."

"Yeah…" Sirius was already starting to drift off. James watched him lovingly, lulled to sleep by the gentle stirring of Sirius's breathing.

For now, things could remain as they were.

Because soon, things would certainly change.

* * *

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I have immense writer's block, and I found this in my files from like, forever ago and decided to finish it. I didn't want to wait to post this until Christmas, because I'll do a special Christmas story then too. So please forgive me for my lack of updates! D:  
There will be a sequel called Need, and will be posted as a different story, not as a second chapter to this one. Please stay tuned for that too!  
Please leave nice reviews! All flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster


End file.
